Love is in the sky
by Chazzie-Chan
Summary: Amu is a new student looking for love. What happens when she bumps into the mysterious Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Will love sparkle or will there sadness? Based on Asian drama movie Koizora! MORE CHAPTERS SOON!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chazzie-Chan:WOOT! New story!**_

**__****Ikuto:What's this one about?**

**__****Chazzie-Chan: It's a tradegy :(**

**_Amu: Aw...:(_**

**_Ikuto:...Girls ¬_¬_**

**_Chazzie-Chan:Anyway this chapter is quite short but it's kinda like a prologe...Anyway it's based on this Asian Drama movie I watched the other day called Koizora and there are loads of plots to the story so this chapter is gonna be the tiniest! Amu disclaimer?_**

**_Amu: Chazzie-Chan does not own characters of Shugo chara! Enjoy! :)_**

* * *

_**Christmas Eve**_

_"Mama, will santa come tonight?" Asked a small little girl, clutching her mothers hand. _

_"I'm sure he will," She replied smiling. They soon left leaving only one woman on the train._

_She was in her late 20s, her bright pink hair and honey golden eyes stood out like a thumb._

_There was a origami dove sitting on the window ledge. She smiled at it._

_**Amu's POV**_

_If I had not met you that day, then I would have not experinced that pain and sadness, and memories filled with tears. But if I had not met you, I would also have not experinced that joy, excitement, preicousness and the feeling of absoulte happiness._

_How are you now?_

_I...Continue to love the vast blue sky._

**7 years ago, Freshmen year, Seiyo high, Spring**

It was the first Thrusday of my first week of school. I already had made a few friends... Utau and Rima. We hung around a lunch. Utau was the bubbly one but could also be stubborn. Rima made us laugh and was shy at times. I however was the new girl...The "Cool n' Spicy" one as some people called me. I was completly different from everyone else. My uniform had a punky look while others looked smart.

"Aw Kukai is so cute!" Utau bursted out while we eating our bento's.

"Why do you like him so much?" I asked.

" Have you seen him? He is the fittest guy ever!" There were hearts in her eyes.

" I doubt it," Rima muttered, sniggering under her breath.

" Look who's talking lil miss romance!" Utau's anger was heating up. Rima rolled her eyes, Utau was angry at Rima for getting a boyfriend before her. Especially when it was one of Kukai's best friends.

" What about you Amu, do you like anyone?" Rima stared at me with her big brown eyes.

I heistated before speaking. I wanted to have someone I liked but there was no one...

"No, I don't want to find love...Not yet anyway..." I giggled to make it sound like a joke but inside my heart sank.

After we ate, Utau wanted to find Kukai.

"Aw...He's not here!" Utau whined. Rima was starting to get bored.

"Lets go already!" Utau pouted and stuck her tounge out at Rima.

"There he is!" we all looked up.

There were 2 guys one with dark blue hair and the other with orange hair.

"Which one?" I asked still staring at them with curiousity.

"The orange hair of course!"

They walked up and Kukai smiled at me.

"I'm Kukai from class D, nice to meet cha!" He winked at me while I cringed away. "Lets exchange phone numbers, shall we?" He asked me, I stayed quiet for a while but when I was about to speak Utau interuppted.

"I'll Exchange phone numbers with you Kukai!" She looked like puppy waiting for it's bone. I smiled and slowly sneaked off but I bumped into...him.

His dark blue eyes matched his hair, his face full with hatred. Even though he wasn't going to he looked like he was ready to punch me. But without all that anger...he looked beautiful.

I blushed a few shades red and stuttered when I spoke.

"E-Excuse me..." I continued to walk off, scared and flattered at the same time.

**The next day**

"Amu!" Utau called from behind. She was lots of make-up and when I mean lots, I mean lots!

"Why is your face orange?" I asked her giggling at the same time.

"Shut up! I'm trying to get Kukai to like me!" She puffed her cheeks, trying to blend it I suppose.

"Your fake eyelash is slanted here let me sort it" As I was fixing her "new look" I heard a bike come past, it was him again. I knew it was him as he was the only guy with blue hair in our entire school.

"Eh! Your taking it right off!" Utau screeched.

"Gomen, Gomen! Jeez you look better without it anyway!"

_The me at that time still didn't know, that love had already come by my side._

**Later that day**

"Ugh! where is it?" I said rooting through cupboards and cellphone had dissappered and was nowhere to be found.

"Your typical at losing stuff you know..." Utau bluntly said.

"Look just help me find it or go home your choice!" Utau rolled her eyes and got her phone out.

"I'm ringing it." She said looking bored as usual." I don't hear it,"

" Obliviously sherlock!" I said still rooting throught drawes. "Oh! I went to the libary before I'll go look!"

"'Kay..." Utau sighed.

I ran to libary, looking under tables and shelves. Suddenly, I heard a ring.

_I'm living a Teenage Dream The way you turn me on I can't sleep..._

It was on a shelve laying agnaist the other books.

"Utau, thanks I found it." The other end of the line was quiet for a while.

"...Hello?" I whispered.

"I'm glad you found it." A husky voice said.

"Who is this?"

* * *

**Chazzie-Chan; I am really sorry it's so short!**

**Amu: I wanna read more!**

**Chazzie-Chan: You will! It will be up in about 2-3 days!**

**Amu: Good!**

**Chazzie-Chan: I wanted to end the chapter this way But trust me there will been tons more!**

**Ikuto: I'm not crying...**

**Chazzie-Chan; Of course it's not sad yet Baka!**

**Ikuto: ¬_¬**

**Chazzie-Chan: Plz Rate & Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chazzie-Chan:Finally!**_

_**Amu: What? Did Vampire knight english dub come out?**_

_**Chazzie-Chan: Yes but thats not it I finished this chapter!**_

_**Ikuto: Awesome.**_

_**Chazzie-Chan: Now there are a lot of timeskips in this chapter GOMEN! Amu disclaimer**_

**_Amu: Chazzie does not own Shugo Chara! its characters or Koizora!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Recap_**

_"Who is this?"_

"Secret." He whispered, making me shiver and get goosebumps. "See you, _Amu-Chan,"_ the phone went dead. I stared at the phone for a while. Who was he? And how did he know my name? Maybe he was the one who put my phone on the shelve... I flicked through the numbers trying to find out if I knew who he was...But all my numbers were deleted, it was like it was a different phone. I decided to ring him back...I was nervous but I wanted to know who he was.

"What is it?" he seemed to know it was me, it was strange I didn't know who he was yet he was talking to friendly and called me Amu instead of by my last name.

"Um...I'm the owner of the cellphone you found," I heard a chuckle on the other line.

"I know, I saved your number," even though I couldn't see him I knew he was smiling...or smirking.

" All my phone contacts are gone," I sounded angrier, or maybe it was because I was stubborn.

"I deleted them."

"What! Why? It isn't your phone you should..." he interuppted me sounded more serious than before.

" Does losing those numbers upset you that much?" I was silent. " If the person really wants to talk to you, they will call you." I stuttered struggling what to say.

"W-W...What's that suppose to mean?" I hung up annoyed but embrassed. I still didn't know who he was, but just hoped he'd ring again.

_Later that night_

"I'm home!" I shouted walking into the dining room.

"Onee-Chan!" Ami ran up to me hugging me till I couldn't breath.

"Amu-Chan where've you been? You almost missed dinner." My mother said worried.

"I lost my phone and missed my bus, sorry." I sat down tired and relaxed. Suddenly I heard a ringing.

"Onee-Chan your phone's ringing!" She passed me my phone giggling with joy.

I bit my lip. It was him I was sure of it.

"H-Hello?"

"Amu! You Baka! I thought you were kidnapped or raped or something like that! What happened to you?" it was Utau, I sighed with relief.

"I'm fine, Utau. I just didn't want to be late is all."

"Hm...There's a suitable answer...I guess you found your phone then." The memory came back in my mind again, I blushed thinking about it.

"Y-Yeah, it was in the libary,"

"Okay, well just wanted to check you were alright."

"I'm fine, really," I bit my lip again.

"Alright, I'll see you soon. Bye!" She sounded so cheerful, I guess Kukai texted her or something.

"Bye..." I whispered as she hung up.

_Midnight_

I was fast asleep. It was quiet all around. I felt fine as I thought _he_ wouldn't ring me again. But I was wrong.

_Teenage dream The way you turn me on I can't sleep ..._

I half opened my eyes. My hair was messy and my ears hurt from the ringing. I struggled to find my phone, I guess because I was dizzy. I picked it up slowly, then closed my eyes as the light hit them. "Hello..." I said sleepy, yawning a bit after.

"It's me." My heart skipped a beat and I was suddenly more awake.

"W-What do you want?" My stubborn side came out.

"You've slept already, huh?" I sighed with annoyance "Your sleepy voice is really cute," I blushed slightly.

"I'm awake!" I shouted then bit my lip , as I was afraid someone heard me.

"Is my number listed first?"

"No! Leave me alone!" I hung then lay flat down on my bed. I kept thinking of him. Wondering if I knew him. He could be Kari from class B for all I know...

_The next day_

I was sitting in the living room watching some anime while eating some Pocky. I still couldn't figure out last night, did I want him to call back? Or did I not? I was so undecided.

_Teenage dream The way you turn me on I can't sleep ..._

I rolled my eyes. Of course it was him again.

"What's the point of ringing me everyday?" I said bluntly.

He chuckled. "Your so stubborn."

"Don't you have any other friends? Someone who doesn't mind being bothered?" He was right I was stubborn,.

"You always seem to be at home, Amu-Chan..." He trailed, I again rolled my eyes.

"Are you listening to what I say? And stop calling me by my first name!" I was more angry than stubborn.

"What's the matter? We're friends, right?" I stopped breathing but then I became stubborn again.

"Then tell me your name and what class and year your in." If we were friends I needed to know more.

"Ah, you've started becoming intrested in me," I sensed a smirk.

"T-That's not it! I just don't think it's fair!" I pouted.

"My name is..." I bit my lip and it seemed like time froze, I was finnally gonna find out who he was.

"Secret!~" Or not. I sighed and rolled my eyes. I hung up again. I couldn't be bothered to talk to him anymore.

_Later that night_

He decided to phone me. Again. But this time he anwsered a few of my questions...well, he let me guess what he looked like but it was still a hint.

"Then how about your eyebrows?" I was trying to draw him but it didn't look very good.

" Quite thick." He responded.

"And your mouth?"

"_Sexy_ lips," I sighed but drew them anyway.

"Are you done?" It didn't look like anyone. Just an average guy. Or typical guy.

"It doesn't matter what you look like, huh?" he gave me a "huh?" back but I ignored it."How about inside? What kind of personalty do you have?"

"Inside?" He thought about it. "I'm a kind man. I even helped return your cell."

"Liar." I muttered. He heard me 'cus he laughed.

We talked about different a few hours actually. He was asking me loads about me and only gave a few answers back. I was in the bath when he asked me this.

"What else do you like?" He asked me.

"Um..." I tried to think of something pretty,cute and like me."Flowers." and then I remembered being in the libary that time with no one around just me "and a empty libary at school. How about you?"

"Hm...Cats, nyah~" I giggled.

"Did you hear? There are ghosts in the Bio Lab room." I said well getting a glass of milk.

"You believe that too? Your so cute." I suddenly felt embrassed. "Are you mad?" he sounded guilty. But as usual, I was stubborn.

"Not at all..." I whispered.

"Then why are you silent all of a sudden?"

"I'm plain...Not cute at all." I picked at some more pocky to eat.

"What did you find to eat?" It was like he read my mind. "Careful not to get fat." I got angry then.

"I'm not fat, Baka!" He chuckled.

"Your so fun to tease." I blushed a few shades red.

I was getting ready to go to bed,blow-drying my hair and we were still talking. It was like he was my best friend.

"Won't you tell me who you are?" I finally asked.

"I already said it was a secret." I pouted then looked at the hair drier and smirked. I blew it into the phone, I heard him grimace.

"So noisy! What are you doing?" I giggled.I blew it again."Annoying, annoying, annoying!"

i

"It's not fair you know so much about me..." I said as I was climbing into bed.

"Not at all!"

"Just tell me or give me a hint!" My stubborness was rising again.

"Nope." I pouted while stretching. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Stretching." I said as I heard a crack in my arm.

"Is your body soft?" I blushed more shades. "Your blushing right now aren't you."

"S-Shut up!" he chuckled.

"Amu, time to go to sleep!" My mama called.

"Hai!" I shouted back. I turned out the light but still had the phone on.

"Your going to bed. I should hang up." he said bluntly.

"No don't hang up!" I urged "I'm staying awake until you tell me who you are." I smirked.

"Aw, Amu-chan! I'll be tired!" I giggled.

"Will you meet me on monday?" I asked ,biting my lip nervously.

"You want to meet me?" He sounded unsure.

"I want to know who you are."

"..." The phone was dead.

"Hello...?" I whispered.

"...Look at the sky." He finally said. I was confused but went anyway. Daylight shone through my curtains.

**(A/N:Don't ask it's just how the story goes totally unrealistic but so sweet :3)**

"It's morning already?" Things were getting weird.

"Yeah, Go look out you window." He sounded really serious. He was totally confusing.

I opened the curtains. I smiled. "A smoke trail..." I whispered. It was the only white in the blue sky.

"Can you see it?" He asked.

"Obvilously." I said sarcasticly.

"Take a picture of it. It'll be a memory of our morning together." I blushed slightly.

"Okay. I'm hanging up." I was rubbish with camera's but somehow I made this one perfect. I smiled. Somewhere else, not far from me, one guy was taking the same picture and that one guy would change my life forever.

**A few weeks later**

It was my birhtday and I still hadn't found out who my 'mystery' guy was. I didn't want a big birthday just dinner with my family was alright. But it didn't turn out like I planned.

"Your not going out now!" My mother shouted.

"I have no choice!" My father mirrored.

My parents were arguing. Ami cuddled up to me.

"Onee-Chan when can we cut the cake?" She asked me, giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Not yet Ami...We have to wait till the whole family's together." I whispered.

Later that night, I was too upset to talk to Utau or Rima. I decided to phone him. I could share feeling with him without telling him.

"Hello?" He spoke.

"It's me..." I said glumly.

"Whats wrong? You sound down." I sighed.

"My birthday wasn't really a celebration..." I said looking down on the fall."My parents were fighting all night."

It went silent. I thought the line went dead but suddenly he sang.

"Happy birthday to you~ Happy birthday to you~ Happy birthday dear Amu~ Happy birthday to you~!" I bit my lip and giggled. "I've been thinking..." He trailed off.

"What?" I asked.

"Tommorrow we can meet. On the roof during break. Even though it'll be beleated we can celebrate." I was in shock, I tried to speak but nothing came out.

"Is that a yes?"

"Y-Yes." I stuttered, He then hung up.

**The next day**

Utau was doing my make-up. I had already told her about 'mystery guy' and she was over the moon for me. But I was nervous. I kept biting my lip and checking the time.

"I'm still scared...He sounds nice on the phone, I feel like he's a good person." I smiled remembering our phone calls all over again.

"You want to meet him don't you?" She asked. I sighed it was only a few mintues until it was break.

"I better get going." I stood up looking in the mirror. I had light pink eyeshadow on with a hint of silver, my lips a pale pink and a reddish pink blush on.

I slowly walked towards the roof. Looking at my feet to make sure they didn't trip. I went up the stairs and could feel a breeze I was nearly there. I had butterflies in my stomach. I had a picture in my head of seeing him, hands in pockets waiting for me.

But he wasn't there.

I sighed and walked across the roof, I rested myself on the edge. Looking out to see the whole town.

Suddenly I heard footsteps. My heart skipped a bit. I was afraid to look but I slowly turned my head.

It was the boy with blue hair. His eyes still filled with hatred. I cringed and moved away slightly. He followed. I walked away ignoring that he was there.

"Amu." He shouted.

And thats when my heart stopped.

* * *

**Chazzie-Chan:Hoped you enjoyed it please R&R!**

**Ikuto:Press the button if you think I'm the best kitty in anime!**


End file.
